The specific goals are to: 1. Provide infectious disease containment and research facilities for up to 12 adult chimpanzees. Provide research services and technical personnel to conduct studies with HIV. 2. Conduct infectious disease research on the etiologic agent of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). 3. Perform studies with candidate AIDS vaccines and other antiviral treatments to control or treat AIDS in the chimpanzee model. 4. Perform various clinical and/or pathobiological tests on infected chimpanzees at the direction of the Project Officer, including the shipment of specimens to NIH.